User blog:OmegaPri/OmegaPri's Plot Summaries!!
Hello and welcome to OmegaPri's plot summaries.Now I made this because I can't finish my plots in rp's cause it takes forever and blaw blaw blaw,so,let's start with the first one,ACE Plot summary! ACE Plot Summary! The youngest daughter of Candy appeares backstage with Chibi and the others.Her name is Milkshake Yorzorani,but she is usually called by Milky.She then leaves and watches some ripara videos.The next day she goes to pripara and watch ACE perform. ACE Finally perform as unit with Charismatic with Girl Yeah!Everyone was amazed at there peformace.They finally tell that they well do more lives and a full concert around the world(Pripara)After that night Ari is walking out of pripara,drinking a milkshake.She then exits Pripara and it turns out,she's Milky(Triangle anybody?) The next episode,it talks all about Milky's childhood and pripara.She watch Laala's and Mirei's first performance sining make it,she was amazed.And her sister was to,Cinnamion Yorzorani,was too.Then there mother Candy started performing,and they loved here sweet time cooking shows.She was the best cooker they knew,and great singer. Timeline Years Later Milky was doing her homework and then a random priticket came(Just like Non)She grabs it and the ncelabrates.She wasn't aloud to go to pripara,only her sister and mom.She then sneaked away from her dad to go to pripara,but of course left a note.She went to Meganee,got her brand"Luminous Star"witch was odd.That brand was used by a goddess..The Prism Box Goddess.Shegot her idol appearance.She then had a cyan look for her appearance(or a recolored Kanon)She then walks around and finds these two,red colored and Purple colored idols.They look like they were having a good time(the purple one looked like she had fun)She then walked over to them.They were at this weird froyo place.She says hi and introduces herself. Milky: Hi,my name is Mil- A random voice comes. "Milky..your idenity is secret..the name you will be called is Ari.You'll introduce yourself in the real world as well" The voice was strong,bold,echoed in her head. Milky: My name is Lily.What's yours? ??: Chieri..*the red one spoke* ??: Erika KANjo! The 3rd one was a mascot,purple fluff around the body. ??: My name is Pyon!I'm there mascot!Nice to meet ya! Milky: Hehe*smiles*Nice to meet you too!*does a capice sign* Suddenly the ground started to shake.The sky turned grey,and hole appeared,right under the 4 were standing at.A big gust of wind sucked in the 3(idols)as they were in a pit of darkness.Stepping sounds echoed to where the girls landed.It was the Prism Box Goddess. Prism Box Goddess: So..you are my new 3..I see.How about you guys make a unit.. Chirei: What? Erika: Onya? Lily: What?- PRG: My last 3..were sad.And you know what i'm tired*she said decieving*Let's make a deal..if you can be the ultamite idols,and shine on that stage,I will give you the ultamite shine in return..How about that? The 3 looked at each other and agreed. PRG:*smiles*You will be named ACE,from the first letters of your Name.A'ri,'C'hirei,and '''E'rika.I'll see you soon..at the doc.. The mist disapeares as everything went back to normal.The girl look at each other,they knew what doc.Otoku At the Doc Milky had her priticket,ready to exchange with her friends.She finlly got there at sunset,an 2 girls were waiting.She took a deep breath and went to the doc.The doc steps creek when Mlky stepped on them,but made sound for the two to notice.They were surprised.Milky was shorter,and younger then them.They were weirded out,but,they understanded. Milky: Hi..i'm Ari..or my real name Milky..are you..guys ready? Chirei:*sighs*As much as I want a more older idol,I can deal*looks at Erika* Erika: Erika is ready when you are*looks at Milky* Milky: Alright,lets trade! The assembly started.. Milky:*snap*Promise..believe in friendship.. Chieri:*snap*Rhythm..carved in our hearts. Erika:*snap*Paradise..Our Goal. They all trade tickets. All: Here, We swear to stand on stage as one!Here we go,we are ACE! Present The girls do a big live that makes them shine so bright that the girls opened the portal PBG wanted.She almost escaped but everything went wrong.The portal turn into a wormhole,and Ari/Milky get's caught in it.Cinnamon helps save her from the wormhole but it didn't work.Milky had to be her true self,she couldn't lie anymore.Milky tried but failed alot.The last time Milky thought of everything she done and where it got her,she then transforms into a new idol form,her true idol form. The End After that whole situation,ACE were about to disband in Pripara.They had the Prism Box and were leaving it,but it was making Chirei,and Erika disapear.They had one wish,there prize.The wish was for the two not to disapear.It worked,but they got 2 new idol froms.They were saved..and were threw with ACE. Next Plot Muse Plot Summary! Part 1: Aqua Girl! 'Muse '''was looking for a member for her unit in Pripara.Ao she wen't everywhere,but nothing.Until this mystery woman was at the lake,or the frozen lake(pretend it's winter)singing a song,with a perfect voice,a prism voice!Muse goes to her,complements her,her name is Aurora Kagayaki,ask if she wants to go and be a unit in pripara but Aurora said no.Aurora leaves and Muse is sad but searches up her some family.The story is Aurora's mother was a prism star but got in a crazy situtation.She didn't shine enough to become the prism queen,so she stopped her dreams of shining.Muse then goes back to Aurora with Aurora's mom,then blaw blaw,confidence,then Aurora does a pripara show on the icy water and then bam!One more member to complete! Part 2: Shining,"Shiny?" The two still look for a 3rd member,but find this amazing girl who's online.She said she was looking for a unit too,so the 3 set up a time to meet..at the Shangarei,a famous place where models go.The 2 get there and tries to find the girl,but it turns out it was a famous model,Sora Minami.They meet and try to ;earn each others feelings,but Sora's manager won''t let Sora in a unit.SO more stuff happens and SAora finally joins the Unit,witch makes it a perfect Triangle! Part 3: MASfits Alive! The unit finally got the time to do the assembly(or whatever)and did there thing.As they did this they where finding a unit name.They all thought but Sora came up with MASfits,as in "Misfits".The other 2 liked it and agreed.After they trade tickets,they did a speech.. "We're not perfect,and we're not bad.If we're together,nobody will ever get in our way!Cause you know what?We are Misfits,everyone's a Misfits,and that's truley what we are!" Thrn they did and a live and happy ending :D '''NEXT! So..idk if ther's another but i'll do more in rp's(If I can..) Edit:Okay so my two nw characters are named Alice and Lily.Alice is a princess from the kingdom ??.She comes to earth to persue a mission.Blaw blaw happens and she joins MASfits,making it PERFECT.So MASfits PERFECT! Lily is a princess in the kingdom ??.She comes to bring peace and order to the planet.She then experiences alot and now is an idol. Now,a new unit I made.It's called..KINGDOM HEARTS!So yeah,it's Chibi's new unit for some stuff so...yeah will do some rp's.Okay,bye! ADD IN!! So I'm gonna do Lily's ?? from Play Card 2 episode is Lily(This is her first introduced really)She can't really sing or dance because she doesn't have her crystal gem.Everyone looks for it and luckily they found it,making Lily sing and dance for her Play Card live.While she performed,another card glowed green.Witch means Lily was the last member of Kingdom Hearts. Now Play Card 3,Chibi get's so discouraged by The Prism Box Goddess,she wants to quit her units,all of them,and quit being an idol.Everyone tries to help but it's not use.Then,Alice and Lily goes and sings to Chibi,making her feel better,and have all the courage she had before!The 3 finally do a live and start there mission to defeat the PBG. Done~!!^^ Category:Blog posts